


I love you despite your scary music

by llamabunnybird



Series: hetalia drabbles [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adorkable, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, finland is deadly, sweden is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamabunnybird/pseuds/llamabunnybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew Finland liked such loud music? Not Sweden!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you despite your scary music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriBunny/gifts).



Sweden trudged across the snowy landscape Finland had crashed at his place during the last conference and had left some of Hatamango’s things behind. Pausing at the gate to Finland’s yard he looked around puzzled. Usually Tino would be out fishing or otherwise enjoying the snow. Today, however, the yard was still and there were no footprints in the snow. Frowning worriedly Berwald pushed the gate open and stomped through the snow stopping briefly to knock on the door and then when there was no answer turning the knob (He kept telling Tino to remember to lock the door but no of course he never listened). Slipping inside he listened for a moment smiling as he heard the jingle signaling Hatamango running to greet him. Scooping the little dog up as it skidded over the hardwood floor to meet him he smiled at it fondly.   
“W’re y’re ow’r Hat’ngo?”  
the little dog gave a yip and scrambled to get down dashing to the living room. Toeing off his boots and leaving the bag at the door Sweden followed smiling fondly as he saw Finland knitting as he nestled in among blankets on the IKEA couch he had brought the last time he had visited. Frowning when Finland didn’t seem to notice him walking in he cleared his throat. Too many experiences on the business end of a rifle or sword had taught him not to surprise the other man no matter how close they were. Moving closer he noticed that Tino had earphones in, relaxing a bit he leaned over the back of the sofa and pulled one out. Finland immediately moved into action bringing his knitting needle up and around to stab the presumed intruder. Used to such events Sweden simply moved aside and pulled the earphone up to listen.  
“Together as one we will fight till the end. Oppressive despots will be sent to hell. Everlasting confederation. Never-ending condemnation”   
Sweden pulled away eyes wide as he looked down at Finland (who was slowly lowering his knitting needle) “Wh’t y’ l’stn t F’n?” While he had heard stories from Denmark about Finland’s supposedly ‘bloody frightening music’ he had figured the other man had been exaggerating as usual. The screaming about death and torment though had changed his mind.   
Smiling sweetly up Finland answered.  
“Do you like it? Its called ‘My Nation’ and is by one of my bands.”   
Allowing himself to be tugged over to sit next to Finland Sweden looked at him bemusedly as the other went to put his headphone back in “I d’dnt kn’w y’ l’kd th’t t’p of m’sic F’n”   
Grinning back Tino replied  
“Of course I do! Its sort of what I am known for after all rather like how you are known for Abba” he quickly poked Sweden in the side as he resumed knitting.   
Berwald rolled his eyes as he watched the other man begin to knit again. “Wh’re’s P’ter?” he asked conversationally. Realizing after a moment or two that the house was strangely silent.   
“Off with England, I made him visit because he tore up the flowerbed again with his bike” Finland pursed his lips as he worked a particularly complicated knit-purl combination out.   
“F’n…” Sweden said dryly “Wh’t did w’ dec’de ab’t cr’el ‘nd un’sl p’nis’mt? “  
“You just said no sending him to Russia for bothering Switzerland again!”  
Chuckling softly Sweden let his head fall back onto couch he could feel Finland pull his glasses off and put them neatly on the table. Glancing over at him blearily in question he was greeted by Finland draping some blankets over him and snuggling closer offering an ear bud again as he resumed knitting.   
Sweden smiled and closed his eyes listening to the music. While he couldn’t say he loved the harsh screaming aspect of the music he did appreciate the lyrics which were rather deep. Until…..”Bring me the night, In the fires that never end,The dawn will never come,Punish my heaven” cracking open an eye he elbowed Tino again.   
“Th’se s’ngs wo’d’nt h’ve an’th’ng to do w’th us?” he asked wryly  
“Maybe, maybe not” Tino answered with a smile and a shrug.  
Leaning back to finish listening to the song Sweden smiled. He might not understand how his sweet ‘wife’ could like such noisy music but he had to admit the man had flair.

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics come from songs by Kalmah called Punish My Heaven and My Nation  
> i own neither Hetalia or Kalmah  
> This was originally written for my darling gf LionAmongTheSheep go check out her work people it is awesome!


End file.
